


Can't Lose You

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Sal and Larry get high and Larry makes a move.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged as underage because Sal is 17 and Larry is 18. I just wanna be safe.
> 
> Also "CAN'T LOSE YOU" by Night Lovell is modern day Sallarry core and you cannot tell me otherwise.

Sal was awake and uncomfortable. Currently being 1:28 AM and no hope for sleep insight. He groaned and grabbed his iPhone 11. He worked his ass of for this phone, he was gonna fucking use it. He pressed Larry’s icon, facetiming him, hoping he was awake, unsurprisingly, he was up.

“Sally face!” Larry smiled at Sal through the phone, music was playing not too loud to wake Lisa though.

“Larry face.” Sal spoke clearly unhappy with the fact he was awake, and bored.

“Come down, sleep over time.”

Sal chuckled and got up putting his mask on and grabbing his vape from under his pillow, and key card to get to the basement. “Leaving now.”

“See ya.” Larry said and hung up.

Sal stood in the elevator, taking him to the basement and walked into Larry and Lisa’s place, he was quiet. He got to Larry’s door and he walked in, shutting the door right behind him. 

“Larry face!” Sal put his arms out ready to get hugged by Larry.

“Sally face!” Larry basically jumped up and hugged his best friend, “I rolled us a fatty J.” Larry took the joint out from behind his ear, “There’s about 3 grams in here, Jumbo raw.” Sal stared and the fat ass joint before Larry put it back on his ear.

“You got nic? My puff just died so we will be going on an adventure.” Sal chuckled at Larry, before handing him his Suorin. Larry took a hit and smiled at Sal, “Lets smoke this bitch.”

“Fuck yeah!” Sal said, probably too loud.

Ten minutes later Sal and Larry are almost too high to function and the joint was only half done and currently put out in the ashtray. Sal’s mask was off. It made it easier to smoke if it was just off all the way. 

“Let's head to the gas station, I need a new puff.” Larry said, standing up from his position on the bed. Sal just nodded, grabbing his mask and putting it on before standing up himself. 

Larry grabbed his sweatshirt and put it on. He looked around for a second before finding a second hoodie for Sal to borrow. Sal grabbed it from Larry and put it on before Larry led the way out to the elevator.

Sal followed Larry outside as they walked to the gas station. Sal grabbed his vape from his pocket and reached under his mask to take a hit.

“Rude.” Larry said jokingly and reached for Sal’s Suorin and took his own hit as they arrived at the gas station. The two walked inside and up to the counter. “Can I get a pineapple and a lush ice Puff?” Larry asked and the man got them. Larry paid and him and Sal left the shop. 

“Thank you.” Sal said as they walked back to the hotel.

When the two got back, Larry took a hit of the pineapple puff and Sal sat down on the bed, taking his mask back off. Larry sat down next to Sal, but he leaned up, grabbing his iPhone XR and changing the music before leaning back down as the song introed.

_ I can't lose you. _

It was a rap song, you didn’t expect that from Larry but here we are.

_ All this shit be coming _

_ Back but I can't lose you _

_ I've been running 'round _

_ Your head but I can't fool you _

_ That's my baby boo, _

_ I can't lose you _

_ Wish you took a fucking _

_ Step inside my damn shoes _

_ Just to see all of the _

_ Shit I'm tryna prove to you _

_ I can't tell you what _

_ To do, it's all up to you _

_ That's my baby boo, yeah, yeah _

Larry was singing along, almost singing to Sal, hoping he chose the right song to essentially tell him he loved him, more than just best friends.

_ You shine like the sunlight _

_ When I met you, you was _

_ Acting just a little shy _

_ Told me that you had no _

_ Problem with just being friends _

_ Couldn't help it, took two _

_ Days and then the shit commenced _

_ At first I liked you, _

_ Took my stress away _

_ I would die for you, _

_ Do that any day _

_ I'm so sorry, that I've _

_ Struggled all this time _

_ And still you love me, _

“Hope you take this as a sign.” Larry sang that line with more passion than the others, and it was the final click, Larry was professing his feelings for Sal. Sal smiled and leaned in to give Larry a kiss. Larry, of course kissed back, but pinched himself to make sure it was real. Sal pulled back slightly, keeping their faces close.

“I love you.” Sal said, moving his arms around Larry’s neck and hands into his hair.

“Fuck, i love you too.” Larry moved his hands to Sal’s waist, pulling his body closer as he kissed the blue haired boy again. The song continued to play in the background as their actions continued.

_ I can't lose you _

Larry put his hands up Sal’s shirt, feeling the boy's chest.

_ All this shit be coming _

_ Back but I can't lose you _

Sal pulled away from the kiss, pulling his shirt over his head. Larry followed Sal’s lead and got shirtless too. 

_ You could tell me all _

_ The shit that I did to you _

Larry grabbed Sal’s pants and started to pull them down. Sal helped Larry out and shimmied his sweats off.

_ I've been running 'round _

_ Your head but _

_ I can't fool you _

_ That's my baby boo, _

Sal unbuckled Larry’s jeans and pulled them down, leaving both boys with hard on’s in only their underwear.

_ I can't lose you _

Sal sat in Larry’s lap, pressing their covered cocks together.

_ Wish you took a fucking _

_ Step inside my damn shoes _

Larry grinded his hips up against Sal’s and Sal grinded right back.

_ Just to see all of the _

_ Shit I'm tryna prove to you _

Larry leaned up to kiss and suck on Sal’s neck, covering him in hickeys.

_ I can't tell you _

_ What to do, it's all up to you _

_ That's my baby boo, yeah, yeah _

Sal pulled his hips back to pull his boxers off his hips, exposing his cock to the cool air of Larry’s room. Larry smiled and did the same.

_ Girl, I love you _

Sal raised his hips above Larry’s cock, and started to push himself onto it. He let out a soft moan as he did.

_ All these bitches don't _

_ Got anything on you _

“Fuck Sal.” Larry grunted out and grabbed Sal’s hips helping him down on his dick until he bottomed out.

_ Feel like dying 'cause _

_ I'm drowning in my sorrows _

Sal leaned his head on Larry’s shoulder as he started to bounce his hips up and down, letting out soft moans as he did.

_ Sometimes I don't know _

_ What's coming up tomorrow, damn _

Larry thrusted his hips up into Sal, aiming for his prostate, wanting his name to come out of Sal’s mouth.

_ Take your ass to Cairo _

“Fuck!” Sal moaned out, louder than intended, “Please, do that again.” Sal panted out.

_ Had no license but _

_ I gave your ass a ride home _

Larry complied, thrusting up into that spot again, Sal moaned out again. 

“Larry!” Sal gripped onto Larry’s arms as his thrusts started getting harder into him, grunting out his own pleasures as he did so.

_ I'm so stupid thinking _

_ That it's all about me _

“Fuck, Larry! I'm close, more please!” Sal moaned out, drooling onto Larry’s shoulder as he did so. Sal moaning out in happiness and Larry grunting softly.

_ I just know I want you as _

_ My baby mommy, yeah yeah _

Sal moaned loud as he came, his cock twitching in between the two boys. Larry’s cock got constricted inside of Sal and he came inside of Sal as well.

“Fuck.” Larry said first, rubbing Sal’s back. “I love you baby blue.” Sal chuckled and sat up, taking Larry’s dick out of him. 

“Love you to Larry.” Sal gave Larry a soft kiss. “Wanna finish the other half of that joint?”

“Fuck yeah!” Larry got up and picked it up from the ashtray and lit it back up.


End file.
